Runaway to Canada
by jewels crown
Summary: Zwei Hochzeiten. Eine flüchtige Braut, ein flüchtiger Bräutigam. Wohin? Kanada. Wer? Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy. Was sonst? Eine ganze Menge Quidditsch.
1. Chapter 1: Flucht

Kapitel 1: Flucht 

Ginny wartete bis kurz nach Mitternacht. Alles schlief. Natürlich schiefen sie, morgen war ja auch ein großer Tag. Das jüngste Wealsleykind – sie selbst- würde heiraten. Oder eben auch nicht. Denn dieses jüngste Wealsleykind war gerade dabei, aus dem Fenster zu klettern. Sie trug nichts weiter bei sich, als ihren Zauberstab und das wenige an Schmuck und Geld, das sie besaß. Im nahen Ottery St. Catchapole angekommen, und somit außerhalb des Antiapparierschutzes ihres Elternhauses, apparierte sie. Nach London, genauer gesagt, zum Londoner Flughafen Heathrow. „Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht." Ein Mann kam ihr entgegen. Als Antwort küsste sie ihn. „Tut mir leid, aber Mum hat Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um die anderen rauszuschmeißen und Hermine hat alle halbe Stunde bei mir reingesehen, ob ich auch wirklich meinen Schönheitsschlaf kriege." Der Mann hatte inzwischen seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren vergraben, dementsprechend dumpf klang seine Stimme. „Ist okay. Aber wir sollten jetzt gehen. Unser Flugzeug geht bald und du brauchst vorher zumindest eine Zahnbürste. Meine teile ich nämlich nicht!" Damit machte er sich auf, in Richtung des Flughafengebäudes. Ginny musst lachen. Das war so typisch für ihn, so malfoyisch. „Hey, Peppermint!", rief sie im hinterher. Er drehte sich halb um. „Was ist, Chocolat?" „Leihst du mir deinen Pyjama?"

Einige Zeit später landete ihr Flugzeug in Rom. Draco trug die lederne Reisetasche, die nebst seinen Sachen auch noch einige Dinge für Ginny beherbergte, so zum Beispiel eine Zahnbürste, ein Nachthemd und eine Bluse. Beide waren furchtbar müde und checkten in das erste Hotel ein, das sie sahen. Beide schliefen in dem Moment ein, in dem ihre Köpfe die Kissen berührten.

„Ginny, bist du fertig? Ginny, komm schon, du willst doch nicht deine eigene Hochzeit verpassen." Hermine, die seit etwa fünf Minuten an Ginnys Tür klopfte, beschloss jetzt, einfach hineinzugehen. Das Zimmer war leer. Das Bett war gemacht, alles schien so wie immer. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass das Brautkleid ordentlich an seinem Platz war und von der Braut, die es eigentlich anhaben sollte, jede Spur fehlte. „Ohoh, dass ist gar nicht gut." Hermine machte sich auf die Suche nach Mrs Wealsley.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß die flüchtige Braut gemeinsam mit einem plötzlich auflachenden Draco Malfoy in einem kleinen Café in Rom und frühstückte. „Was ist so lustig?" Ein bisschen Rührei fand den Weg von seinem Teller in ihren Mund. „Ich musste nur gerade an Pansy Parkinson denken, die jetzt in ihrem Brautkleid irgendwo sitzt und darauf wartet, dass ihr Bräutigam auftaucht. Nur das ihr flüchtiger Bräutigam gerade mit einer ebenfalls flüchtigen Braut in Rom frühstückt. Und könntest du jetzt mal bitte die Finger von _meinem _Rührei lassen?" Als Antwort lachte sie ihn an und steckte sich eine weitere Gabel voll in den Mund.

Nachdem Frühstück war dann erneut Shopping angesagt. Denn nicht nur Ginny reiste mit leichtem Gepäck, auch ihre Begleitung war nicht besonders gut ausgestattet.

In einem chaotischen Haus in England war inzwischen die Hölle los. Der sitzen gelassene Bräutigam, der die Braut eigentlich genauso wenig heiraten wollte, wie sie ihn, hatte es sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Molly Wealsley saß weinend im Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und sämtliche noch anwesende Wealsleykinder beschäftigten die Gäste, während Arthur Wealsley sich mit Roger Soomber, dem Vater des Bräutigams, auseinander setzte. Diese Eheschließung war von ihnen beiden über einer Flasche feinsten Brandys am Tag der Geburt von Ginny geschlossen worden. Roger und Arthur waren seit Jahren gute Freunde, auch wenn sie sich seit Rogers Umzug nach Frankreich nicht mehr so oft sahen. Rogers Sohn Damon war nach Beauxbattons gegangen und war zwei Jahre älter, als die inzwischen 18jährige Ginny. Kurze Zeit nach dem Krieg, dessen Ende jetzt anderthalb Jahre herwar, hatten sich die beiden Männer unverhofft wieder getroffen und sich bei einer Flasche Rum aus Martinique an ihr altes Versprechen erinnert. Für Ginny schien es, nach Arthurs Meinung, das beste zu sein, da sie zu dem Zeitpunkt keinen Freund zu haben schien. Und Damon brauchte, laut seinem Vater, jemandem, mit dem er sein unstetes Leben aufgeben konnte. Keiner von beiden kam auch nur auf die Idee, auch nur mal ihre Kinder zu fragen. Etwa ein Jahr lang hatten sie in Briefkontakt gestanden, um dann endlich den – unerwünschten- Hochzeitstermin ihren ungläubigen Kindern mitzuteilen. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, waren sie dabei, sich zu streiten.

„...Und deine wunderbare Tochter ist einfach abgehauen!" „Beleidige niemals meine Tochter!" „Aber das Fräulein scheint sich ja augenscheinlich zu fein für uns vorzukommen, ansonsten wäre sie jetzt hier und nicht irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte!" In diesem Moment beschloss Damon einzuschreiten. „Vater, bitte. Selbst wenn sie hier geblieben wäre hätten wir nicht geheiratet." „Was soll das heißen?" „Ganz einfach, einer von uns beiden hätte nein gesagt." „Aber ihr beiden habt euch doch so gut verstanden." Roger schien jetzt so, als hätte man ihm die Luft rausgelassen. „Richtig, wir verstehen uns gut. Aber wir sind nur Freunde. Keiner von euch hat sich auch nur einmal die Mühe gemacht uns zu fragen, was wir davon halten. Ihr beide dachtet immer nur, wie toll wir das doch finden müssten. Ich heirate eine schöne Heldin, sie heiratet einen gutaussehenden und reichen Mann. Dazu würden die Familien endlich vereint. Wisst ihr, dass Ginny seit ihrem 6. Schuljahr einen festen Freund hat? Oder dass ich seit zwei Jahren mit einer australischen Hexe liiert bin? Nein? Und warum nicht? Weil ihr nie gefragt habt. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte auch nicht übel Lust, einfach so abzuhauen, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Besonders, wenn ich von einem Krieg verfolgt werden würde, der mich nicht loslassen will." Damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Oben, in Ginnys Zimmer, weinte Molly immer noch, als eine Eule an das Fenster klickte, mit einem an Molly adressierten Brief.

Mum,

es tut mir leid, dass ich alles so ins Chaos gestürzt habe, aber es ging nicht anders. Ich kann nicht mehr, Mum. Ich kann Damon nicht heiraten, um Dad zu gefallen, ich liebe einen anderen. Ich kann die Atmosphäre in England nicht mehr ertragen, dieses andauernde Heldengetue. Nicht mal zum Einkaufe gehen zu können ohne von der Presse umlagert zu sein. Ich kann, ich will und ich werde auch nicht darauf verzichten, mit meinem Freund zusammen zu sein. Ja, ich habe einen Freund, seit der 6.

Ich liebe euch alle wirklich sehr, aber ich muss gehen, für mich selbst. Muss den Krieg hinter mir lassen und endlich mein eigenes Leben in Angriff nehmen.

Es tut mir leid, dass es so gehen muss. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich zum weinen bringen musste – oh ja, ich weiß, dass du weinst.

Ich bin vielleicht nicht zu Hause, aber es geht mir dennoch gut, ich bin gesund und glücklicher als die letzten Jahre.

Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse auf mich.

Bitte such nicht nach mir, ich werde mich melden.

Ich liebe dich.

Ginny

Am Ende des Briefes war das Papier durchnässt von Mollys Tränen. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude. Sie war so glücklich, dass es ihrer Tochter gut ging und wünschte ihr alles Glück der Welt.

Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete sie Damon. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst es ihr nicht übel, Junge, oder? Sie mag dich wirklich, nur nicht in diesem Sinne." Damon lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß, Mrs Wealsley. Wir haben oft darüber geredet. Wenn sie nicht gegangen wäre, hätten wir die Hochzeit anders verhindert." Jetzt war Molly aber doch etwas überrascht. „Aber wieso wurde diese ganze Hochzeit den überhaupt angesetzt, wenn ihr euch gar nicht heiraten wollt?" „Vater und Mr Wealsley waren von dieser Idee so begeistert, dass sie uns einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt haben. Eigentlich wollte ich meinem Vater an dem Abend eröffnen, dass ich mich verlobt hatte, stattdessen erzählt er mir, dass er mich verlobt hat. Kurios, was?" „Ist die besagte Dame anwesend?" Er sah sie leicht erstaunt an. „Natürlich, sie wusste von Anfang an, was wir vorhatten." „Nun, worauf warten wir dann noch?" Molly begann geschäftig hin und her zu wuseln. „Wir haben eine Hochzeit zu feiern. Aber erst muss ich ein Wörtchen mit den Männern da drin reden." Damit stürmte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Arthur Wealsley! Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Willst deine eigene Tochter ohne ihre Einwilligung verheiraten! Und das unter meinem Dach! Und du, Roger Soomber, wagst das gleiche mit deinem Sohn! Genau dann, wenn er dir von seiner Verlobung erzählen will! Ihr beide werdet jetzt daraus gehen und euch bei Damon entschuldigen, ist das klar? Und danach haben wir eine Hochzeit zu feiern." „Ist Ginny denn wieder da?" Roger war so unvorsichtig, diese Frage zu stellen. Wutentbrannt wandte Molly sich ihm wieder zu. Doch diesmal war ihre Stimme gefährlich leise. „Hast du mir eben überhaupt zu gehört? Nein, Ginny ist nicht wieder da, aber dein Sohn hat immer noch eine Verlobte. Du wirst dich also gleich auch bei ihr entschuldigen und sie freundlich und warm in deiner Familie begrüßen, habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?" Roger konnte nur nicken. Und so heirateten Damon Soomber und April Goldstein.

Derweil saßen Draco und Ginny in einem Flieger nach Vancouver.

Dort angekommen checkten sie in das preiswerte, aber komfortable Hotel ein, welches Draco gebucht hatte. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, ein Malfoy wusste sein Geld zusammenzuhalten. Und genau das musste er erst einmal tun, da sie beide ohne Job und ohne Wohnung dastanden. Eine Wohnung – darum würden sie sich morgen als erstes kümmern.

„Ginny?" „Mmhm?" „Bereust du es? Dass du weggegangen bist, meine ich." Als Antwort schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn. „Natürlich nicht. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier." Ihre Stimme klang schläfrig. Draco schlang einen Arm um sie und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren hatte keiner von Beiden Alpträume.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Wohnung.

Und trafen auf zu große, zu kleine, zu dreckige, zu verfallene, zu teure, zu billige, zu schlecht gelegene und zu laute Wohnungen. Gegen Mittag waren sie am verzweifeln. Das heißt, Ginny war am verzweifeln, Draco zeigte keine Regung, wie immer. „Lass uns Mittagessen gehen." Ginny hatte am Ende der Straße ein kleines Café entdeckt. „In Ordnung." Plötzlich blieb Draco stehen. „Hey, Ginny, was hältst du von einer letzten Wohnung?" Die zuckte nur die Schultern. Beide gingen die vielen Treppen nach oben. Sie klingelten und ein älterer Mann öffnete ihnen. „Se kommen wegen der Wohnung? Kommen Se rein, draußen zieht's." Er führte sie durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Zumindest dachten sie, es wäre das Wohnzimmer. Der Raum war bis auf einen Lehnstuhl, einen Tisch mit Teetasse und ein Buch leer. „Des is das Wohnzimmer. En hübscher Raum, wenn Se mich fragen. War natürlich schöner, als Muttern noch gelebt hat. De Aussicht ist auch ganz nett. Denn noch en Schlafzimmer und en Extrazimmer. War erst das Zimmer von unserem Jungen, dann Mutters Zimmer. Alles leer jetzt." „Wohnen Sie denn nicht mehr hier?" Ginny war etwas unheimlich zu mute. „Ne, der Junge seine Frau hat mich in son Altersheim gesteckt. Vor zwe Jahren schon. Wolln Se die Küche sehn? Die letzten Mieter haben se vollautomatisiert, so mit Spülmaschine, Mikrowelle, Waschmaschine und son Kram." „Wollen Sie die Wohnung wieder vermieten," fragte Draco, der etwas von verkaufen gelesen hatte. „Ne, verkaufen. So schnell wie möglich. So schnell wie möglich. Wenn die mitkriegen, dass die Wohnung leer ist, dann wolln se die haben. Mein Junge und seine Frau. Sehn Se sich ruhig weiter um, ich muss mich kurz setzten. Das Badezimmer ist da den Gang runter." Ginny wanderte durch die Wohnung. Draco blieb noch einen Moment bei dem alten Mann. „Se sind nich verheiratet, oder?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann tun Se das bald, junger Mann. Sonst ist die Kleine weg. Rothaarige sind sehr gefragt in Kanada." Draco murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dass wie ‚sie will ja nicht' klang. Dann ging er seiner Freundin hinterher. „Wie findest du die Wohnung, Draco?" „Ganz ok. Vielleicht ein bisschen sehr muggle." „Mir gefällt sie irgendwie. Ich meine, sie ist nicht zu groß, gut gelegen, leise, auf dem neusten Stand und sauber." „Dann nehmen wir sie." Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer: „Wie viel wollen Sie haben?" „In Muggel- oder Zaubererwährung?" „Ähm, was wäre ihnen denn lieber?" Ginny war etwas verwirrt. „Zauberer. Und jetz mach nich so ein Gesicht, Mädel, wenn ihr keene Zauberer wärt, hättet ihr die Wohnung gar nech gefunden." „Also, wie viel jetzt?" Der Alte nannte eine verblüffend niedrige Zahl. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie die Wohnung zu dem Preis verkaufen wollen?" Ginny sah ihm ernsthaft ins Gesicht; sie wollte den alten Mann nicht über den Tisch ziehen. „Genz sicher, Lady. Ich hab nich mehr viel Zeit, um das Geld auszugeben und dass das der Junge kriegt ist undenkbar." „Wann können wir einziehen?" „Sofort, wenn Se wollen. Aber erst den Vertrag unterschreiben und bezahlen, sonst wirdet nix." Draco beäugte misstrauisch den Vertrag. „Kann ich den mal mitnehmen und wir treffen uns morgen Vormittag hier? Mit dem Geld, selbstverständlich." „Wie Se wolln. Um Zehne. Guten Tach noch." Sie verließen die Wohnung und gingen endlich Mittagessen.


	2. Chapter 2: Der Alltag beginnt

Ok, hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Wie immer gehören nur der Plot und einige Personen mir. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Kapitel 2: Der Alltag beginnt 

Drei Wochen später.

Ginny hatte einen Job als Kellnerin in einem Zauberercafé angenommen, Draco hatte einen Job in einer großen Firma gefunden. Aber das war nur übergangsweise. Denn sie hatten ein Projekt. Ginny und Draco verbanden mehrere Dinge. Eines davon, ein wichtiges, war Quidditsch. Auch wenn Draco seit einer Verletzung im Krieg nicht mehr spielen durfte, fliegen lag noch im grünen Bereich. Und als Ginny irgendwann mal, noch in ihrem Hotelzimmer, eine alte Gewohnheit wieder aufgenommen hatte, gab es dieses Projekt. Sie würden einen neuen Besen entwickeln. Einen besseren, schnelleren, ausbalancierteren Besen. Es fing damit an, dass Draco diese Zettel fand. Zettel, auf denen der Nimbus 2000 und der Nimbus 2001 mathematisch und arithmetisch zerlegt waren, die Unterschiede und Schwächen eingekreist. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen. Und nun berechnete Ginny in ihrer Freizeit auch andere Besenmodelle, alte und neue. Draco wertete sie aus.

Doch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es war Dienstag, ziemlich spät, nach 22 Uhr. Ginny musste eine Doppelschicht einlegen, eine Kollegin war krank. Das Café war noch gut gefüllt, würde es auch noch eine ganz Weile bleiben. Ginny war müde. Mehr als müde. Heute morgen hatte sie, im Alleingang, Draco musste arbeiten, das letzte Zimmer fertigtapeziert. Und jetzt schleppte sie seit gut zehn Stunden Getränke und andere Bestellungen durch die Gegend. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett. Sie hatte gerade eine weitere Runde an einen Ecktisch, besetzt von vier mehr oder weniger betrunkenen Männern, gebracht und war auf dem Weg zu einer erneuten Runde durch den Saal, als einer der Männer, eher mehr als weniger betrunken, ihr auf den Hintern schlug. Sie beschloss, dass zu ignorieren. „Hey, Lust auf ne kleine Nummer, Schätzchen?" Tief einatmen, ganz ruhig. Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Danke, nicht interessiert." Jetzt stand er auf und begann, sie zurückzudrängen. Die anderen Gäste schienen nichts zu bemerken. „Ach komm schon, dafür seit ihr doch da." Ginny wich noch weiter zurück. Sie wollte hier raus, weg von dieser rauchigen und alkoholstickigen Atmosphäre, weg von diesem nach Alkohol stinkenden Mann. Ihr Rücken stieß gegen einen Stützpfeiler. Sie saß in der Falle. „Kleine, dafür wirst du doch bezahlt. Bist neu hier, oder? Vielleicht sogar noch Jungfrau?" Pure Angst floss durch ihren Körper.

Einige Blocks entfernt fuhr Draco aus dem Schlaf. Ginny, irgendwas war mit Ginny. Eine Minute später klappte die Tür zu.

Der Mann beugte sich über sie, wollte sie küssen. In dem Moment wurde er von ihr fortgerissen. „Deren, kannst du nicht hören, wenn jemand nein sagt?" Einer der weniger, praktisch gar nicht betrunkenen Männer des Tisches hatte ihn zurück gerissen. Ginny sank erleichtert zu Boden. Wütend stapfte Deren zur Tür, vorbei am Inhaber des Cafés. „Was hast du gemacht, Mädchen? Du hast gerade einen meiner besten Kunden vergrault! Weißt du nicht, wofür du bezahlt wirst?" Jetzt schlug das Weasleytemerament zu. Ginny war müde, hungrig und sexuell belästigt worden. Sich auch noch von dieser Kreatur schlecht machen zu lassen, ging über ihre Nerven. Sie explodierte. „Dafür sicher nicht! Sie, Sie, ach, mir fällt nicht mal ein Schimpfwort ein, das Sie beschreiben könnte, Sie Sumpfratte!" „Du bist gefeuert, Weasley!" „Geht nicht, ich kündige vorher!" Damit stürmte sie nach draußen.

Wo Deren auf sie wartete. „Nun, Schätzchen, scheint als müsstest du dich nach einer neuen Beschäftigung umsehen. Mein Angebot von vorhin steht noch." Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab. „Stupor!" Deren vor ihr fiel zu Boden. "Ginny!" Am Ende der Straße tauchte Draco auf. Ginny stürmte in seine Arme und brach in Tränen aus. „Sh, was ist denn los? Ganz ruhig, alles wird gut." „Ich will nach Hause." Panik ergriff ihn. Sie wollte nach Hause, nach England? „Nach Hause?" „Unsere Wohnung." Die Panik verschwand und einen Moment später hatte er sie dorthin appariert. Ginnys Schluchzen wurde langsam besser. Draco sah sich im spärlich möblierten Wohnzimmer um. Der niedrige Wohnzimmertisch, übersäht mit Berechnungen, umrundete bei Kissen, und sonst eigentlich nichts. Er trug Ginny ins Schlafzimmer und lag mit ihr auf dem Bett, ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, bis das Schluchzen völlig verebbte. „Was ist passiert?" Äußerlich völlig gelassen, innerlich zum Zerreißen gespannt, wartete er auf ihre Antwort. „Ginny?" „Ich hab gekündigt." "Deine Kündigung allein kann doch aber nicht solche Panikwellen auslösen, dass sie mich aus dem Schlaf reißen. Was ist weiter passiert?" „Du hast das mitgekriegt?" Mit einem Nicken seinerseits war ihre Ablenkung hinfällig. Sie überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann für die Wahrheit. „Nun, einer der Gäste war wohl der Ansicht, dass ich nicht nur zum Getränke servieren da sei. Ich war müde und erschöpft und hab mich von ihm in die Ecke drängen lassen. Einer seiner Tischnachbarn hat ihn dann zurück gerissen. Mein Chef schien allerdings der Ansicht zu sein, dass ich einen seiner Stammgäste vertrieben habe. Schlussendlich habe ich mein Temperament nicht länger zügeln können, hab ihn beschimpft und gekündigt, nachdem er mich gefeuert hat. Draußen wartete der Kerl dann noch auf mich, hat mir noch ein Angebot gemacht. Ich hab ihn geschockt und den Rest kennst du." Draco war wütend. Mordswütend. Niemand, absolut niemand, legte Hand an etwas, dass einem Malfoy gehörte. Und niemand, absolut niemand, legte Hand an Ginny. SEINE Ginny. „Hat...hat er...?" An seiner Brust schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. Draco sprang aus dem Bett, auf dem Weg zurück zu dem Café. Er würde ihm weh tun, oh ja. Der Kerl würde sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Schlussendlich würde die Malfoybibliothek doch noch zu etwas nütze ... „Draco? Wo gehst du hin?" Ginnys Stimme klang schwach. Was war wichtiger? Den beinahe Vergewaltiger seiner Freundin zu vermöbeln/verfluchen oder sich um seine beinahe vergewaltigte Freundin kümmern? Eindeutig letzteres. „Nirgendwohin." Er umrundete das Bett und zog sie auf die Füße. Langsam fing er an, sie auszuziehen, wie ein Kind. Er streifte ihr das Nachthemd über und steckte sie zurück ins Bett. Dann machte er sich selbst Bettfertig. Er schlag beide Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach fest, die ganze Nacht lang.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Ginny fuhr zusammen. Sie saß im Wohnzimmer und überprüfte alte Berechnungen. Zumindest theoretisch. Die Praxis sah da ganz anders aus. Es klingelte wieder. Panik vom vorherigen Abend wallte in ihr hoch und sie wünschte inständig, sie hätte Dracos Angebot heute frei zu machen angenommen. Beim dritten Klingeln raffte sie sich auf. Reiß dich zusammen, Ginevra Wealsley! Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Dort war niemand. Dann hörte sie dich sich entfernenden Schritte auf der Treppe. „Hallo?" Die Schritte hielten an, kamen dann wieder näher. In ihr Blickfeld kam der Mann, der sie am Abend zuvor gerettet hatte. „Ich dachte, es wäre niemand da." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich war gerade beschäftigt." „Darf ich reinkommen?" Unentschlossen sah sie ihn an, dann trat sie zur Seite. Er ging vor ihr den Flur zum Wohnzimmer entlang. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte das Chaos, wir wohnen noch nicht lange hier." Interessiert sah er sich um. „Wohnen Sie mit ihrem Freund zusammen?" „Ja. Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Mr - ?" „Verzeihung, ich hab mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Jerry Mansion." „Ginevra Wealsley. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu Trinken anbieten, Mr Mansion?" „Jerry. Und ja, bitte." „In Ordnung, Jerry. Ich hab Kaffee, Tee, Cola, Orangensaft und Wasser. Was hätten Sie denn gerne?" „Cola. Aber nur, wenn Sie mich duzen." Ginny lachte. „Ok, Cola kommt sofort. Willst du dich setzen?" Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl in der Küche. Er setzte sich und fast augenblicklich hatte er ein Glas Cola vor sich stehen. Ginny stellte noch eine Schüssel mit Keksen dazu, bevor sie sich, ebenfalls mit einem Getränk ausgerüstet, ihm gegenüber setzte. „Ähm, du hast gestern deinen Mantel vergessen, ich hab ihn hier." Er zog einen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte ihn mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs. „Vielen Dank." Er winkte ab. „Auch für gestern Abend." „Nicht der Rede wert. Was wirst du jetzt machen, wo du gekündigt hast?" Ginny zuckte nur die Schultern. „Vielleicht was mit Quidditsch. Hab da ein paar Pläne, die ich seit Jahren mit mir rumschleppe. Neue Taktiken, Besen und so." Sie redeten. Lange. Am Abend stieß Draco dazu. Nicht wirklich begeistert darüber, dass seine Freundin mit einem Fremden in seiner Küche saß. Während des Abendessens legte sich das. Er zeigte Jerry sogar einige ihrer Berechnungen. „Hey, dass ist wirklich gut. Ich hätte da eine Idee." Jerry sah sie an, mit einem so teuflischen Grinsen, dass es zu einem Slytherin gepasst hätte.


	3. Chapter 3: Unverhofftes Wiedersehn

Ok, das Kapitel ist ein bisschen kurz. Das nächste ich wieder länger. Und an die Schwarzleser, vielleicht möchtet ihr auch ein review abgeben, ich würde mich freuen. Kapitel 3 : Unverhofftes Wiedersehen 

Fünf Jahre später.

Drei Limousinen fuhren in Kolonne vor. Aus der ersten entstieg, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, ein blonder Mann. Lässig schritt er zur zweiten Limousine. Die Fondtür wurde gerade geöffnet und Füße in eleganten schwarzen Stilethos wurden sichtbar, gefolgt von langen Beinen, einem champagnerfarbenen Chiffonkleid und roten Locken. Lächelnd ergriff die Frau den Arm des Mannes und erwartete den, ebenfalls schwarz gekleideten, Mann aus der dritten Limousine, der, sich die haselnussbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend, herübergeschlendert kam. Immer noch lächelnd ergriff sie auch seinen Arm und zu dritt schlenderten sie durch das Blitzlichtgewitter auf die Tür zu. Auf der Schwelle zum großen Ballsaal blieben sie stehen. „Fertig?" „Fertig." Nonchalant schritt ‚La Trinitée' die Stufen hinunter. Nicht wenige Augen blieben an ihnen hängen. Dies war ihr erster öffentlicher Auftritt in Großbritannien und dieser musste einfach großartig sein.

Alle Blicke wandten sich der Treppe, die zum Festsaal führte, zu, als drei Personen auf dem Treppenabsatz erschienen. Zwei Stunden zu spät, so dass auch alle Gäste anwesend waren (Dracos Idee), hatten sie nun ihren großen Auftritt. Die Anwesenden musterten das Trio, Wispern begann den Saal zu füllen. „Das ist Draco Malfoy, ich bin ganz sicher." „Ist das Ginny Wealsley? Mit wem von beiden sie wohl was hat?" „Ich tippe auf beide." „Niemals! Ein Malfoy und eine Wealsley?" Das Flüstern nahm noch zu, als sie langsam die Stufen hinunter schritten. „Wartet nur, bis ihre Familie davon erfährt. Ich hab gehört, sie ist mitten in der Nacht aus dem Fenster geklettert und hat ihren Verlobten vor dem Altar warten lassen." „Er hat Pansy Parkinson Goyle stehen lassen." „Würde ich auch, so hässlich wie die ist." Langsam beruhigten sich die Gespräche wieder und einige Leute begrüßten sie.

In ein Gespräch mit niemand anderem als Rodney Mickels, Quidditchspieler allerhöchster Sahne, war sich Ginny nicht bewusst, dass sie von drei Augenpaaren verfolgt wurde. Die Gesichter dazu waren ihr durchaus nicht fremd, sie gehörten zu ihrem nächstältesten Bruder, ihrem vormaligen Schwarm und einer ihrer ehemals besten Freundinnen, Ron Wealsley, Harry Potter und Hermine Granger-Wealsley. „Jane, ich möchte dass du ein paar gute Freunde von mir kennen lernst." Lächelnd drehte Ginny sich um, das Champagnerglas in ihrer rechten Hand klirrte leicht, als ihre Goldarmbänder dagegen stießen, ihr goldener Ring fing das Licht einen Moment ein. „Ron, Harry, Hermine! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr hier seid, ich _freue_ mich, euch zu sehen." „Das glaub ich gern." Ron sprach mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Oh, ihr kennt euch? Das wusste ich nicht." „Ginny hier ist Rons kleine Schwester." „Ich wusste doch, dass ich das Haar schon mal gesehen habe, als ich euch kennen gelernt habe, Ron. Aber ich hätte dich niemals mit Kanadas Topspielerin Jane Falmoy in Verbindung gebracht. Jane, warum hast du nie erzählt dass er dein Bruder ist?" Immer noch lächelnd wandte Ginny sich ihm zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch kennt. Und ich hab ihn seit fünf Jahren nicht gesehen." „WAS? Er war nicht bei einem deiner Spiele? Bei keinem?" Bevor sie antworten konnte klingelte das zaubereräquivalent zu einen Handy, erfunden von CPP Enterprises (Chocolat, Peppermint and Peanut Enterprises, Inhaber G. und D. Malfoy, J. Mansion) in Rodneys Tasche. „Ja? Was? Ok. Komme sofort. Es tut mir leid, Jane, aber ich muss los. Bis übermorgen dann. Wir sehn uns, Leute." Er verschwand in der Menge, Ginny warf einen Blick auf die Leute im Saal, in der Hoffnung, Draco zu erspähen. Normalerweise lies er sie auf keinem dieser Events aus den Augen, oft genug hatte sie ihn dabei ertappt, aber ausgerechnet heute schien er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. „Nun, Ginny, würdest du uns vielleicht erklären, wo du dich die letzten fünf Jahre aufgehalten hast? Wir waren krank vor Sorge, als wir dein leeres Zimmer vorgefunden haben." In diesem Augenblick trat Jerry zu ihnen. „Hey, Jane, ich hab vergessen dir das vorhin zu geben." Er überreichte ihr eine kleine Tüte mit dem Firmenlogo von CPP. „Ist vorhin noch angekommen, der neueste Prototyp unserer Kleidungsabteilung." Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tüte und zog einen mit Schnatzen bedruckten Babystrampler heraus. „Oh, dass ist süss!" Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wisperte noch ein ‚Danke.' in sein Ohr, dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Bruder und seine Freunde. „Das ist Jerry Mansion, mein Partner. Jerry, das sind mein Bruder Ronald Wealsley, seine Frau Hermine Granger-Wealsley und ihr gemeinsamer bester Freund Harry Potter." „Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Übrigens, Gin-Jay, wir sind dran. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder, aber Gin-Jay und ich müssen nun leider eine Rede halten." Er zog sie Richtung Podium und kurz vor der Treppe gesellte sich Draco zu ihnen. Er warf seiner Frau einen besorgten Blick zu, aber jetzt war keine Zeit Fragen zu stellen. Sie hatten bestimmt, dass Ginny die Rede halten sollte, dafür würden sie beide morgen die Pressekonferenz übernehmen. Als Ginny zu sprechen begann, wusste Draco, dass irgendetwas nicht richtig war. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch während ihrer Rede. Niemand sonst schien irgendetwas zu bemerken, ihre Stimme war ruhig, ihre Rede machte Sinn, auch wenn es nicht die abgesprochene war. Sie erzählte sogar von ihrem neuesten, von Jerry angeregten und seit drei Monaten bearbeiteten Projekt, Babymode. Dann war es endlich überstanden und er und Jerry rahmten Ginny ein, wie zuvor. „Bitte, lass uns von hier verschwinden." Ginnys Stimme war so leise, Draco und Jerry mussten beinahe raten, was sie gesagt hatte. Draco und Jerry nickten sich zu. „Ich sehe euch dann morgen." Einmal aus der Halle hinaus lehnte Ginny sich gegen ihren Mann und holte tief Luft. „Was ist los, Chocolat?" „Ron ist hier. Und Harry und Hermine." Er schlang seine Arme um sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während er gleichzeitig vor Wut zu kochen begann. „Was ist passiert?" „Nichts eigentlich. Ich war nur nicht darauf vorbereitet. Lass uns ins Hotel gehen und die Minibar plündern, ja?" „Nehmen wir den Hintereingang und apparieren. Und keinen Alkohol für dich, klar?" „Ja, Papa." Aber sie musste lachen.

Ach so, ichsuche eine betha-leser. wer interesse hat, bitte melden.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Mummy and an Intervie

Kapitel 4 : Meeting Mummy and an Interview

Um halb sieben am nächsten Morgen stand Ginny vor dem Fuchsbau. Sie stand  
dort schon eine ganze Weile, genauer gesagt, eine Viertelstunde. „Reiß dich   
zusammen, Ginny!" Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und öffnete die  
Küchentür. „Ron, du bist heute aber früh. Wie war's denn gestern Abend?"  
„Mum?" Molly Weasley fuhr beim Klang ihrer Stimme herum. „Ginny? Oh, Ginny,  
Schätzchen, du bist zu Hause!" Ginny fand sich in einer luftabschnürenden,   
knochenzermalmenden Umarmung wieder. „Mum, Luft..." „Oh, natürlich,  
Schätzchen." Molly ließ sie aus der Umarmung und ergriff stattdessen ihre  
Hände. „Dein Vater wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Du weißt gar nicht  
wie...Oh!" Sie hatte Ginny's Ehering entdeckt. „Du hast geheiratet? Komm,   
setz dich her und erzähl mir alles, ich mach dir Frühstück. Wie lange bist  
du schon verheiratet?" Ginny setzte sich an den großen Tisch und sah zu, wie  
ihre Mutter beschäftig hin und her wuselte. „Drei Jahre. Aber wir sind seit  
sieben Jahren liiert." „Dann ist er also der ominöse Unbekannte?" „Ja."

Stille herrschte einen Moment in der Küche, unterbrochen vom Klirren des  
Geschirrs. Molly stellte ihrer Tochter einen Teller mit Rühreiern und Speck  
hin und diese begann langsam zu essen. „Frag ruhig, Mum. Ich weiß, dass du  
stirbst vor Neugierde." „Also gut, wer ist es? Kennen wir ihn?" „Setz dich  
lieber hin, Mum. Ja, ihr kennt ihn." „Nun mach es nicht so spannend. Ich  
will wissen, wen mein Baby geheiratet hat." Ginny holte, wie vor ihrem  
Eintritt, tief Luft. „Draco Malfoy." Stille. Zum ersten Mal (na ja, nicht  
ganz) hatte eines ihrer Kinder etwas völlig unerwartetes getan. Bill war  
immer der Rebell, Charlie der Bodenständige, Percy der Erwachsene, Fred und  
George die Spaßmacher, Ron der Held und Ginny das Nesthäkchen. Dass nun  
ausgerechnet dieses aus der Rolle fallen musste, weglief um den Feind zu  
heiraten, war unerwartet.

Ginny sah mit Schrecken, wie ihre Mutter totenbleich wurde. „Mum? Das ist   
noch nicht alles." „Noch nicht alles?", echote diese. „Nein." Ginny  
schüttelte den Kopf. „Mum, ich bin schwanger." Bei diesen Worten wurden  
Molly's Wangen plötzlich rosig und ihre Augen blitzten. „Oh, dass ist  
wundervoll! Ich werde Großmutter! Ach, Ginny, sag mir nur eins: liebst du   
ihn?" Ginny sah ihre Mutter ernst an. „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.  
Ich habe alles für ihn aufgegeben und ich würde es jeden Tag wieder tun."  
„Dann, Schätzchen, freu ich mich für dich. Jetzt erzähl mir aber, was du in   
den letzten Jahren gemacht hast, ja?" „Nun, ich habe geheiratet und das  
gemacht, was ich am besten kann: Quidditch. Draco und ich haben mit einem  
Freund eine Firma aufgebaut und sind ganz schön erfolgreich. Wir sponsern  
eine Quidditchmannschaft. Wir liefern die Trikots, die Besen, die Bälle,   
einfach alles. Nebenbei spiele ich auch noch, allerdings nicht mehr lange."  
„Du spielst Quidditch? Professionel? Für wen?" „Cananda United." "Oh, Harry  
und Ron spielen morgen gegen Cananda United." „Ich weiß. Das Spiel ist einer  
der Gründe, warum ich nach England gekommen bin. Die Party gestern Abend ein  
anderer. Und dann wollte ich euch sehen. Ihr habt mir gefehlt." „Oh, Ginny,   
du uns auch. Sag mal, wie heißt deine Firma?" „CPP Enterprises." „Oh, dann  
seit ihr ‚La Trinitée'?" „Jep, ich hab was für dich." Ginny zog ein Feleton  
aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihrer Mutter. „Ginny, diese Dinger müssen  
doch sehr teuer sein, das kannst du mir nicht einfach geben." „Mum, ich hab  
die Dinger mitentwickelt, ich krieg sie umsonst. Und jetzt sag mir nicht,  
dass das zu kompliziert für dich ist. Hermine kann es dir immer und immer  
wieder erklären, das Feleton basiert auf dem gleichen Prinzip wie das  
Telefon der Muggel, nur dass statt Elektrizität Flohpulver benutzt wird."

In dem Moment klingelte ihr eigenes Feleton. „Sorry, Mum. Ja? - Oh, hi. – Was?  
Die Konferenz hat vor zehn Minuten angefangen, und ihr habt es schon  
geschafft? – ja, ich komme. Gebt mir ne Viertelstunde. – Ihr seid mir was  
schuldig. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr es schon wieder geschafft habt. Bye."  
„Wer hat was geschafft? Morgen, Mum." Ron betrat die Küche. „Ginny?"   
„Morgen, Ron. Mum, es tut mir leid, aber es gibt ein kleines Problem bei  
einer Pressekonferenz und ich muss gehen." „Schon gut, Ginny. Kommt doch  
einfach heute zum Abendessen her. Dein Dad wird sich sicher freuen." „Ok,  
Mum. Bis heute Abend dann. Ach, wenn du mich erreichen willst, drück eins  
und grün. Bye." Sie nahm das Flohnetzwerk und landete ihm Kamin ihres   
Hotels.

In der Hotelhalle wurde sie schon von Allison, Ginnys beste Freundin und  
ansonsten Mädchen für alles in CPP, erwartet. „Sorry, Gin, aber sie haben  
nicht auf mich geachtet." „Ist nicht schlimm, Allison. Ok, neuer Plan. Wir   
halten die Pressekonferenz kurz, geben heute Nachmittag aber noch –sagen  
wir- drei Interviews. Hast du eine Liste der Reporter?" „Klar." Allison  
reichte ihr eine Liste. „Hm, wir nehmen den ‚Tagespropheten', ‚Witch Weekly'  
und den ‚Quibber'. Luna Lovegood und Colin Creevy vom ‚Quibber' als letztes,  
sie sind alte Freunde von mir. Gut, kannst du in etwa zehn Minuten   
reinkommen und mir irgendwas zuflüstern, woraufhin ich die Konferenz  
abbrechen kann?" „Geht klar." „Gut, dann auf ins Gefecht." Sie waren  
inzwischen am Konferenzraum angekommen. „Ähm, du hast deine Kleidung  
vergessen." Ginny sah an sich herunter. Turnschuhe, Jeans und ein weißes,  
mit Schnatzen bedrucktes T-Shirt. „Du hast recht." Mit einem Schlenker ihres  
Zauberstabs verwandelten sich ihre Schuhe in Sandalen und ihr Shirt in eine  
Bluse. „Auf in den Kampf." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trat sie ein. Draco  
und Jerry sahen sehr erleichtert aus. „Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren.   
Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verspätung, aber ich hatte noch eine wichtige  
Verabredung. Stellen Sie nun bitte Ihre Fragen." Sie setzte sich zwischen  
Jerry und Draco. „Können Sie uns bitte ihren vollen Namen nennen?" „Ginevra   
Moira Weasley Malfoy." „Sind Sie mit Mr Mansion oder mit Mr Malfoy liiert?"  
„Nun, da mein Name Malfoy ist, denke ich, dass ich mit Mr Malfoy verheiratet  
bin. Ich kann mich natürlich auch täuschen." „Stimmt es, dass Sie für eine  
Quidditschliga spielen?" „Ja, ich spiele für Cananda United." „Dann spielen  
Sie morgen gegen Harry Potter." „Ach wirklich? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht  
gedacht. Mein Bruder ist auch in der Mannschaft." „Welcher ist Ihr   
Lieblingsbesen, Mrs Malfoy?" „Der Wolkenstern 100." „Ihr Lieblingsessen?"  
„Schokolade." In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Allison trat ein.  
„Einen Moment, bitte." Allison flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ginny wandte  
sich an die Reporter. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen die Konferenz leider  
abbrechen. Wir haben einen wichtigen Anruf aus Kanada bekommen. Allerdings  
werden wir heute Nachmittag noch Interviews an drei Magazine geben. Die  
Reporter vom ‚Tagespropheten', von ‚Witch Weekly' und vom ‚Quibber' melden  
sich bitte, sofern sie das Interview wollen, um drei Uhr hier zurück. Zwei   
Journalisten pro Magazin, zwanzig Minuten pro Interview und drei Fotos.  
Vielen Dank, dass Sie heute hergekommen sind und es tut uns wirklich Leid.  
Guten Tag." Ginny verlies, gefolgt von Jerry und Draco, den Saal. Eine  
Sekunde später klingelte Ginny's Feleton. „Ja? – Oh, hi Mum. – Nein, die  
Konferenz ist beendet. – Was? – Vier. – Ok, bis heute Abend dann. Tschüss."   
Sie drehte sich zu den drei Haufen Elend um. „SO, und nun erzählt ihr mir,  
was ihr über meine Schwangerschaft erzählt habt." „Nun, Gin-Jay, es tut uns  
wirklich leid, aber sie haben uns über unsere neuesten Produkte ausgefragt  
und irgendwie ist es uns da rausgerutscht. Wir wissen wirklich nicht, wie   
das passieren konnte. Im einen Moment sprachen wir über unsere  
Babykollektion, die wir seit drei Monaten planen, im nächsten sagen wir,  
dass du im zweiten Monat schwanger bist." „Und wer von euch beiden Helden  
hat das ausgeplaudert." Draco räusperte sich. „Ich." Allison meldete sich zu  
Wort. „Ginny, wir tun wirklich alles, um das wieder gut zu machen. Du musst  
uns nur sagen, was." „Nun, ich hätte da tatsächlich eine Idee. Draco und ich  
sind heute Abend bei meinen Eltern zum Essen eingeladen. Sie hat mich gerade  
darüber informiert, na ja, gewarnt trifft es eher, dass alle meine Brüder  
nebst Ehefrauen kommen werden und mir vorgeschlagen, dass ich mir  
Rückendeckung mitnehme. Das seit ihr. Wir apparieren um sieben. Keine  
Widerrede." Sie wandte sich Richtung Aufzug. „Ähm, Gin-Jay, wie viele Brüder   
hattest du noch gleich?" „Sechs. Plus Harry Potter."  
Zehn Minuten später öffnete Draco die Tür zu ihrer Suite. Ginny lag auf dem  
Bett im Nebenraum. Schuhe und Shirt hatten sich wieder zurückverwandelt,  
ersteres lag im Zimmer verstreut. „Ginny?" „Hm?" Er lies sich auf der  
Bettkante nieder. „Wie war's bei deinen Eltern?" „Es lief ganz gut. Als ich   
mich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, rein zu gehen, ging es. Ich hab lange  
mit Mum geredet. Während ich mit Jerry telefoniert habe, sind Ron und  
Hermine zum Frühstück gekommen. Das lief nicht so gut und wird auch heute  
Abend nicht laufen. Und morgen schon gar nicht. Ich war also in gewisser  
Weise dankbar über euren Anruf." Draco hatte sich inzwischen neben ihr  
ausgestreckt und spielte mit ihren Haaren. „Sie werden mich nicht mögen,  
Ginny. Und ich weiß, dass sie dir fehlen. Vielleicht wäre es besser für  
dich, wenn du nicht mit mir verheiratet wärst." Merlin, es tat so weh das zu  
sagen. Ginny richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Willst du dich von mir   
trennen?" „Nein. Ich dachte nur, deine Familie,..." „DU bist meine Familie,  
Draco Endymion Malfoy! Ich hab alles aufgegeben für dich, ich hab dich  
geheiratet und ich bin von dir schwanger. Ich liebe dich. Warum sollte ich  
mich plötzlich anders entscheiden?" Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Draco  
zog sie an sich. „Es tut mir leid, Ginny. So leid. Ich bin ein Idiot." Ginny  
lächelte schon fast wieder. „Das bist du. MEIN Idiot."


	5. Chapter 5:Ein geruhsames Dinner?

Kapitel 5 : Ein geruhsames Dinner? 

Die Interviews am Nachmittag waren voller Fragen ihre Schwangerschaft betreffend. Es war anstrengend, aber sie überlebten es. Nun standen die Vier vor dem Fuchsbau. „Bereit?" Jerry stand am nächsten zu Tür. „Bei der kleinsten Spitze gegen einen von uns werden wir gehen, klar?" Ginny sah die anderen an. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest ihnen eine kleine Chance geben, sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen? Ich meine, du warst fünf Jahr unauffindbar und tauchst nun mit einem Ehemann, neuen Freunden und einer eigenen Firma wieder auf. Gib ihnen etwas Zeit." Allison war mal wieder der Ruhepol der Gruppe. „Na gu. Aber ich entscheide, wann es zu viel ist." Sie traten ein. „Mum? Wir sind's." Molly Wealsley kam aus der Küche gewuselt. „Ginny - Schätzchen, wie schön." „Mum, das sind Draco, Jerry Mansion und Allison Cooper." „Ich bin Molly. Geht doch schon nach hinten in den Garten. Fleur und Hermine helfen mir in der Küche, ihr könnt also ruhig die anderen begrüßen." Im Garten bestätigten sich Ginnys schlimmste Vorahnungen. Abgesehen von ihrem Vater waren natürlich Bill und Ron da, Harry und Charlie unterhielten sich mit Katie, Freds Frau, und Angelina, Georges Frau, in einer Ecke, Percy, seine Frau Penelope und Alicia, Charlies Verlobte, saßen schon am Tisch. „Ok, nehmt nichts an, was von den Zwillingen kommt, klar? Und nun, auf in den Kampf." Ginny wandte sich zu ihrem Vater. „Hey, Dad." „Ginny! Schön das ihr da seit. Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet. Und wer ist das alles?" „Dad, dass sind Jerry Mansion, Allison Cooper und Draco Malfoy, mein Ehemann. Jerry, Allison, Draco, mein Dad, Arthur Wealsley. Des weiteren sind da mein Bruder Ron und sein bester Freund Harry Potter, Percy, Penelope, Alicia, Charlie, Angelina, Katie und normalerweise die Zwillinge Fred und George, von denen aber gerade jede Spur fehlt." „Wir sind hier, liebste Schwester." „Wir freuen uns, dich und.." „Malfoy wieder zu sehen und..." „Deine Freunde kenne zu lernen. Das ist Fred.." „Und das ist George." „Freut uns." Im gleichen Augenblick traten Fleur, Hermine und Mrs Wealsley mit dampfenden Schüsseln aus dem Haus. Das Abendessen begann mit kleinen Spitzen, vor allem gegen Draco. Bill war höflich, aber abweisend, genauso wie Charlie, Percy nur höflich, Ron, Harry und Hermine mehr oder weniger direkt unfreundlich. Nun die Zwillinge, Alicia, Katie, Angelina und Fleur schienen aufgeschlossen zu sein. Kurz vor dem Nachtisch warf Ron eine direkte Spitze gegen Draco. Ginny warf ihm ihre Serviette an den Kopf und stand auf. „Wir gehen." „Aber, Ginny, wir haben noch nicht den Nachtisch gegessen." Molly wollte nicht, dass ihr Baby schon ging. „Es tut mir leid, Mum, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass meine sogenannten Brüder meinen Ehemann beleidigen. Es war ein Fehler, nach England zu kommen. An die von euch, die sich Mühe gegeben haben, vielen Dank. Der Rest, ihr seid nicht länger meine Familie. Denn eine Familie..." Sie hielt kurz inne und eine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch. Draco war sofort neben ihr. „Denn eine Familie akzeptiert. Ihr tut das nicht. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, ich habe nie etwas zu euren Freundinnen gesagt und darunter waren wirklich einige Missgriffe. Da ihr das nicht könnt, auf Nimmerwiedersehen." Sie drehte sich um und ging, dicht gefolgt von Draco, Jerry und Allison. Die Wealsley saßen einfach nur starr vor staunen.

Einmal außerhalb des Apparierschutzes griff Ginny haltsuchend nach Dracos Arm. „Ginny? Was ist los? Ist was mit dem Baby?" „Im Hotel." Sie apparierten alle ins Wohnzimmer von Ginny und Draco. Ginny lies sich aufs Sofa sinken. „Es geht mir gut, keine Sorge. Ich bin nur müde." Draco warf Allison und Jerry einen Blick à la ich - werde - mich - um - sie - kümmern zu und die beiden verließen stillschweigend das Zimmer. „Du wirst morgen nicht spielen, Ginny." „Was?" Sie fuhr auf. "Du bist bei einer relativ harmlosen Auseinandersetzung mit deinem Bruder beinahe umgekippt. Morgen wird alles noch dreimal stressiger sein. Nur wenn du vom Besen fällst, werden die Konsequenzen ungleich größer sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich und unser Kind in Gefahr bringst." Äußerlich völlig gelassen, innerlich von einem Mix aus Schuldgefühlen, Angst und Verständnis zerrissen, erwartete er den Sturm. Der jetzt über ihn herein brach. „Du hast kein Recht, über mich zu bestimmen, Draco Endymion Malfoy! Ich bin vielleicht mit dir verheiratet, aber ich muss mich in keinster Weise von die bevormunden lassen, hast du gehört? Wenn du vor hast, dich in Zukunft weiter so zu benehmen, dann wäre es vielleicht besser.." Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um sich am weiterreden zu hindern. Er wusste aber auch so, was sie sagen wollte. Sie spielte auf seinen Vorschlag vom Vormittag an und er wusste, dass sie es nicht meinte. Es trat trotzdem weh. Ihre Hand war immer noch vor den Mund gepresst und langsam füllten Tränen ihre Augen. Großartig, Draco, das ist das zweite Mal heute, dass sie wegen dir weint. Er schlag beide Arme um sie. „Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert." Seine Stimme klang seltsam hohl. „Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht sagen." Ginnys Tränen durchnässten sein Hemd.

Später saßen sie auf dem Sofa. Einfach nur so, eng an einander geschmiegt, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nach einer Weile ergriff Ginny das Wort. „Ich hab einen Kompromiss gefunden, Draco." Sie fühlte, wie sein Körper sich versteifte und strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange. „Es ist keiner von der Sorte: ich spiele morgen und dafür... nein. Ein wirklicher Kompromiss. Ich lasse mich vor dem Spiel untersuchen und wenn der Medihexer sagt, ich sollte besser nicht spielen, dann werde ich nicht spielen. Aber wenn er sagt, es besteht weder für mich noch für das Kind eine Gefahr, dann werde ich mein letztes Spiel genießen und Harry und Ron so richtig die Stimmung vermiesen." Er lächelte sie an, dann wurde sein Gesicht schlagartig ernst. „Was meinst du ‚dein letztes Spiel'?" Ihr Blick war sanft, als sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. „In dem Moment, als ich wusste, dass ich schwanger bin, hab ich beschlossen, das dies mein letztes Spiel sein soll. In England hat alles begonnen, also soll es auch hier enden. Ich verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst und in gewisser Weise ist es sehr genugtuend, dass dir nicht gleichgültig ist, was ich tue, auch wenn es meinen Plänen im Wege steht. Es zeigt mir, dass du mich liebst. Deine Meinung ist mir sehr wichtig, war sie seit wir zusammen sind. Aber ich werde nicht meine Entscheidungen nach deinen Wünschen, sonder nach meinem Gewissen treffen. Deine Meinung hilft mir. Sollte der Medihexer der Ansicht sein, dass die Gefahr über das normale Maß hinausgeht, werde ich nicht spielen. Und wenn nicht, ich verspreche dir, auf mich aufzupassen." Behutsam zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. „Geh ins Bett, Gin. Es hilft keinem von uns beiden, wenn du morgen vom Besen fällst." Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, danach verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie spielen durfte, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Er wusste, was sie dachte, was alle Welt denken würde, sollte sie nicht spielen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Frau für einen Hasenfuß gehalten wurde, schon gar nicht von ihrem Bruder und Potter. Denn so würde es aussehen. ‚Hat Angst, gegen ihren Bruder zu spielen, will nicht gegen ihren alten Schwarm antreten'. „Draco?" Er wandte den Kopf. Ginny stand, bettfertig, in der Tür. „Komm ins Bett." Er erhob sich und folgte ihrer Anweisung.


	6. Chapter 6: Das Quidditschspiel

Kapitel 6 : Das Quidditschspiel 

Am nächsten Morgen schien alles etwas hektisch zu werden. Jerry telefonierte in einem fort mit ihrer Firma, Allison schien ihrer Meinung nach die Hälfte vergessen zu haben, Draco war etwas nervös, wenn auch nur innerlich, und Ginny schien die Ruhe selbst. Ihre Untersuchung des Stabsmedihexers dauerte über eine Stunde, trotzdem zeigte sie keinerlei Anzeichen von Gereiztheit. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe ihre Frau gründlichst untersucht, sogar die Meinung eines zweiten Medis eingeholt und kann Ihnen nun guten Gewissens sagen, dass für Mrs Malfoy oder ihr Kind keine Gefahr besteht, solange sie sich vorsieht und keine unnötigen Risiken eingeht. Sie kann also spielen." „Vielen Dank, Medi Coolson." Vor dem Raum wartete Ginny, nun doch etwas angespannt. „Und?" „Nun, wo hast du deinen Besen geparkt? Da draußen ist ein Spiel zu gewinnen." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Danke." „Dank nicht mir, sondern deiner Gesundheit." „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Du hättest leicht sagen können, Coolson hätte sich gegen das Spiel ausgesprochen. Trotzdem lässt du mich spielen. Danke." „Ich weiß, wie wichtig diese Spiel für dich ist. Und jetzt geh da raus und gewinn!" An der Tür zur Umkleidekabine rief er sie zurück. „Hm?" „Welche Position spielst du heute?" „Oh, Jäger. Ich kenne Rons Schwachpunkte und werde sie ausnutzten." Er grinste sie an. „Wie slytherin von dir." „Nicht war. Von wem ich das wohl habe..."

„Und hier kommt Cananda United mit ihrem Kapitän und Hüter Mick Jameson, den Treibern Anthony ‚Ace' Grand und Jean Timms, dem Sucher Andy Grandon und den drei schönen Jägerinnen Ely Susanne, Bria Thomson und Jane Falmoy!" Applaus brach auf den Rängen aus, als sieben blau-silberne Schatten in die Arena geschossen kamen und sich mit den orangefarbenen der Chudley Canons mischten. Sie drehten ein paar Runden und begaben sich dann auf ihre Positionen, das Spiel begann. „Susanne von Cananda United im Quaffelbesitz. Pass zu Thomson, zu Falmoy, uh, dass war ein Klatscher von Rodgers, Pass von Falmoy zu Thomson, zu Susanne, zu Falmoy, was für ein Stunt, und Jane Falmoy, alias Ginny Weasley Malfoy punktet. 10 zu 0 für Cananda United. Canons im Quaffelbestitz, ein grandioser Klatscher von Ace Grand, Pemroy lässt den Quaffel fallen, Falmoy fängt ihn und rast auf Ron Weasley, Torhüter der Canons, zu. Weasley greift daneben und TOR, 20 zu 0!"

Draco stand neben den Medis und biss die Zähne zusammen. Hatte sie vor, dieses Spiel im Alleingang zu gewinnen?

„Pemroy im Ballbesitz. Pass zu Karlson, Pemroy, Antons, Karlson und Jameson blockt den Quaffel in einer atemberaubenden Parade." Die Canandajägerinnen flogen jetzt in Pfeilformation auf Ron zu, Bria an der Spitze. Ron blockte den Quaffel, der eine Sekunde später von Ely durch die Ringe befördert wurde. 30 zu 0. „Ely,, Bria, versuchen wir es mit der Kreiselformation." „Okay, Jane." Karlson hatte einen Versuch auf ihre Torringe gemacht und war gescheitert. Mick warf den Quaffel zu Bria, die mit den anderen auf Ron zu flog. Die drei bewegten sich unaufhörlich in einem senkrechtne Kreis und gaben den Ball alle zwei, fünf oder neun Sekunden ab. Jane, Ely, Bria, Ely, Jane und gepunktet. 40 zu 0. Als es 100 zu 20 für Cananda United stand, beriefen die Canons eine Halbzeitpause ein. Aber auch die Kanadier nutzten die Unterbrechung. „Okay, neuer Plan. Tommy, du wechselst für Jane ein. Jane, du übernimmst Andys Position, klar?" „Andy, alles klar?" „Ja, ich muss zu Karen, sie liegt in den Wehen." „'Kay. Glückwunsch. Beeil dich und sag Karen, wir lieben sie alle!" „Mach ich. Aber ihr gewinnt, klar?" „Versprochen."

„Und es geht weiter. Cananda United hat eine kleine Änderung in der Aufstellung vorgenommen. Jane Falmoy wurde gegen Tommy Logan ausgewechselt. Sie übernimmt dafür den Posten als Sucher von Andy Grandon. Ob sie wohl gegen ihren Exfreund Harry Potter bestehen kann?" Diesmal bissen sowohl Draco als auch Ginny die Zähne zusammen. „Bria, Ely, Tommy, haut ordentlich rein! Zielt auf die linke Seite, sie ist schwächer. Lasst ihm keine Zeit und vor allem, verwirrt ihn. Dann haben wir mit oder ohne Schnatz gewonnen!" „'Kay, Jane." Die drei machten sich auf und brachten es fertig, Ron so zu verwirren, dass es nach einer Viertelstunde 150 zu 50 stand. Ginny dagegen kreiselte in der Höhe, umschwirrt von Harry, und suchte den Schnatz. Zwischenzeitlich flog sie ein paar Ablenkungen, die sowohl Harry als auch sein Team ablenkten. Zum Beispiel lies ersterer sich von ihr in einen Wronsky-Bluff locken, den er gerade noch überstand. Dann sah sie den Schnatz. Ihren Besen herum reißend jagte Ginny darauf zu, Harry, wortwörtlich, an ihren Fersen. Auf halbem Weg kam ihr ein Klatscher in den Weg. Sie wich aus, wurde aber an der Schulter gestreift. Ginny biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang ihren Besen in eine Rotation um sich selbst.

Unten am Boden zuckte Draco zusammen. Der Medihexer neben ihm sah in interessiert an. „Der Klatscher scheint sie böse erwischt zu haben." „Wie kommen Sie darauf, Mr. Malfoy? Von hier sah es nicht danach aus." „Wenn der Klatscher sie verfehlt oder nur leicht gestreift hätte, würde sie dieses Manöver nicht fliegen. Der gestreifte Arm ist unnütz. Sehen Sie, wie sie die Beine anlegt? Sie sucht besseren Halt. Die Rotation erzeugt ein eigenes Gravitationsfeld um ihren Besen und das hindert sie am Fall."

Harry hatte inzwischen aufgeholt, die Rotation verlangsamte sie. Sie flogen neben einander. Harry streckte eine Hand aus. Drei Meter vor dem goldenen Ball riss Ginny ihren Besen aus der Rotation und von dem plötzlichen Energiewechsel und Luftdruck wurde sie nach vorne gepresst. Ihre Hand schloss sich um den Schnatz. In der gleichen Sekunde punktete Tommy. 390 zu 100. Cananda United hatte gewonnen. Lachend sanken die Kanadier zu Boden, umarmten sich, klopften sich auf den Rücken und beglückwünschten sich. Ely rief Andy an. Jean stieß versehentlich gegen Ginnys verletzten Arm und ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz. Draco versetzte dem Medihexer einen Stoss. „Nun gehen Sie schon. Sie sind für die Gesundheit der Spieler zuständig, oder?" Der Medi näherte sich den Spielern, die gerade von den Canons beglückwünscht wurden. Der Kapitän und Jäger Pemroy streckte Mick die Hand hin: „Ein gutes Team, Jameson. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." „Danke, Pemroy. Dein Team ist nicht schlecht, sie lassen sich nur zu leicht von persönlichen Meinungen und Problemen ablenken." „Nun, das werde ich ihnen schnellstmöglich austreiben. Ich hoffe, wir können, wenn es soweit ist, noch mal gegen euch spielen." „Wir sind immer offen für neues." Dann ging er. Harry blieb noch kurz vor Ginny spielen und musterte sie. „Glückwunsch." Dann ging er. „Harry! Richte den Treibern aus, ihre Klatscher sind echt gemeingefährlich. Kann nur ein Vorteil für euch sein." Er lächelte sie an. So, wie damals, als sie noch für ihn geschwärmt hatte. „Mach ich." Dann folgte er endgültig seiner Mannschaft.

Dracos Innerstes krampfte sich bei Harrys Anblick zusammen. „Was auch immer du vorhast, Potter, es wird nicht funktionieren."

Ginny wurde vom Medihexer in den Krankensaal geführt. Er untersuchte ihren Arm, sprach einen Heilzauber, gab ihr sowohl einen Stärkungstrank als auch etwas gegen die Schmerzen und eine Armschlinge. Dann lies er sie gehen. Vor der Tür wartete Draco auf sie. „Glückwunsch." Sie blockte seine Umarmung ab. „Ich bin völlig verschwitzt. Kein Körperkontakt vor meiner Dusche." Draco lachte. „Darf ich dich wenigstens küssen?" Gespielt musternd sah sie an. „Na gut, aber nur ein kleiner Kuss." Seine Lippen streiften die ihren. „Ähm." Mick stand ein paar Meter entfernt. „Jane, Siegerehrung." „Ich komme."


	7. Chapter 7: Der Abend danach

Kapitel 7 : Der Abend danach

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Ginny aus ihrer Dusche.

„Ich geh dann, Jane. Seh' dich dann heute Abend bei der Party."

Die Tür fiel hinter Ely ins Schloss, bevor Ginny auch nur antworten konnte. Einmal angezogen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Draco. Ihr Flieger würde bald abfliegen. Auf dem Flur traf sie auf Mick.

„Jane?"

„Ja?"

„Du hast gerade zugestimmt, mit mir zu tanzen."

„Mick, ich werde heute Abend nicht kommen. Mein Flieger geht um sieben."

„Ach, komm schon, Jany. Dein letztes Spiel, deine letzte ‚Party danach'."

Grummelnd stimmte sie zu. Grinsend schob Mick ab. Um die nächste Ecke stieß Ginny gegen Draco.

„Ich hab gerade zugestimmt, auf die Party zu gehen." Beide sprachen zugleich und brachen dann in Lachen aus.

Er küsste sie.

„Wie gut, dass ich noch ein zweites Partykleid eingepackt habe."

„Dann wollen wir dich jetzt mal ins Hotel bringen, damit du noch ein bisschen Ruhe kriegst, bevor du dich in dein Partykleid schmeißt."

„Okay, ich habe unseren Flieger auf Morgen früh 7.30 Uhr umgebucht. Das lässt euch ausreichend Zeit für eure Party und ich kann mich noch ein bisschen in London herum treiben."

Allison saß auf dem Sofa in der Malfoy-Suite während Jerry ihr gegenüber am Fenster stand. Draco saß in einem Sessel und Ginny war noch im Badezimmer.

„Hey, und was mach ich dann den ganzen Abend?" Jerry war empört.

„Geh doch ins Kino." Ginny kam aus dem Badezimmer, ihr blaues Kleid funkelte silbrig, passend zu den Mannschaftsfarben.

„Alleine ist das aber langweilig. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, was es hier im Kino gibt."

„Frag doch Allison ob sie mitgeht. Ihr könntet dann vorher noch Essen gehen, es gibt da ein tolles Restaurant in der Winkelgasse, es gehört einem Freund von mir, Dennis Creevy."

„Allison, hast du Lust, heute Abend mit mir Essen und dann ins Kino zu gehen?"

Allison lachte.

„Wenn du mich so fragst, gerne."

„So, da das geklärt wäre, müssen Ginny und ich los. Wir sehen euch dann morgen früh." Energisch bugsierte Draco seine Frau aus der Suite und zum Fahrstuhl.

Die Party war schon in vollem Gang als sie ankamen. Nicht nur sämtliche Spieler von Cananda United nebst Begleitung waren anwesend, ebenso ihre Gegner, die Cannons. Und viele Familienmitglieder beider Teams, darunter auch Mr und Mrs Weasley. Auch Rodney Mickels war da.

„Hey, Jane, wusste ich's doch, dass du denen gehörig in den Hintern treten würdest. Gut gemacht." Lachend umarmte er sie.   
Mr und Mrs Weasley kamen auf sie zu.

„Schätzchen, du warst einfach fabelhaft!" Ihre Mutter umarmte sie, ihr Vater klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Danke. Mum, Dad, ein Freund von mir, Rodney Mickels. Rod, meine Eltern, Molly und Arthur Weasley."

„Enchanté, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und küsste Mrs Weasleys Hand, worauf diese errötete.

„Hey, Rod, hör auf, mit meiner Mutter zu flirten, es gibt genug andere Frauen hier." Rodney warf Ginny einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „...die auch noch unverheiratet sind."

„Ja, ja, schon klar, Jane. Ich habe verstanden."  
Draco ergriff Mollys Arm.

„Kommen Sie Molly, tanzen Sie mit mir. Mr Weasley, ich hoffe, Sie erweisen mir den gleichen Dienst, indem Sie verhindern, dass meine Frau mit einem Quidditschspieler durchbrennt, so wie ich gerade Ihre Frau davon abhalte." Die beiden verschwanden auf der Tanzfläche.  
Lächelnd wandte Arthur sich an seine Tochter. „Komm, wir wollen Mr Mickels nicht weiter aufhalten. Suchen wir uns etwas zu trinken, Prinzessin." 

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Draco sich endlich auf die Suche nach Ginny machen konnte. Er fand sie auf der Tanzfläche mit Harry als Tanzpartner. Sie schien sich königlich zu amüsieren. Eifersüchtig beobachtete er die beiden, bevor er sich ihnen näherte. Das Lied endete und Ginny drehte sich um.

„Draco, da bist du ja. Ich war gerade auf der Suche nach dir."

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen."

Er konnte die Eifersucht nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Ginny runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann gähnte sie demonstrativ.

„Sorry, Harry, aber ich bin müde und möchte jetzt gerne gehen."

Harry sah ein wenig traurig aus.

„Hm, ok, vielleicht sehn wir uns ja noch mal bevor du fliegst..."

Draco unterbrach ihn.

„Ich glaube nicht, unser Flieger geht schon um sieben Uhr morgen früh! Auf Wiedersehen, Potter."

Er schlang einen Arm um Ginnys Taille und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

Dann lächelte sie Harry noch einmal entschuldigend an und verließ mit Draco den Club.

Draußen fing sie an zu lachen. Sie lachte so hart, dass sie sich an Draco festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. Dieser sah sie irritiert an.

„Ginny, meinst du nicht, dass du jetzt genug gelacht hast? Sag mal, hast du was getrunken?"

Ginny lachte nur noch mehr.  
„Oh, Draco, ich liebe dich. Du bist einmalig."

Jetzt war er verwirrt.

„Was?"

„Dein Gesicht eben, als du Harry und mich auf der Tanzfläche gesehen hast. Und Harrys erst." Sie küsste ihn.

Den Moment suchte sich Harry aus, um aus der Tür zu treten.   
„Ähm, ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich noch erwische. Wenn ich mal kurz mit dir reden könnte, Ginny?"

Dracos Arm um ihre Taille wurde fester.

„Wenn du reden willst, dann rede." Harry warf Draco einen Blick zu.

„Allein."

Seufzend löste Ginny sich von Draco und trat einige Schritte zur Seite, außer Hörweite, aber nicht außer Sichtweite. Harry folgte ihr.

„Also, Harry, was gibt's?"

Er sah sie einen Moment schweigend an.

„Ist es dir wirklich ernst mit ihm? Ich mein, er ist nur ein Malfoy."

Zorn blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

„Harry, bin ich mit ihm verheiratet? Erwarte ich sein Kind?"

„Das sagt doch gar nichts aus! Er könnte dich dazu zwingen!"

Ginny presste die Augen zusammen und holte tief Luft, um nicht los zu schreien.

„Harry, ich liebe ihn. Ich werde ihn nie verlassen. Nicht für dich, nicht für irgendwen anders. Wenn meine Familie mich verstößt, bitte, ich kam die letzten Jahre auch ohne sie klar. Wenn meine Freunde mich meiden, dann waren sie nie wirkliche Freunde. Draco und ich, wir werden das alles durchstehen. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Harry war während ihrer Tirade etwas zurück gewichen. Jetzt schnellte er nach vorn und packte ihr Handgelenk.  
Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils stand Draco neben seiner Frau. Sein Zauberstab deutete auf Harry. Schweigend lies dieser Ginny los und verschwand.

Einige Minuten später tauchten Draco und Ginny in ihrem Hotelzimmer auf. Vorsichtig drückte Draco Ginny aufs Sofa und untersuchte dann ihr Handgelenk, alles, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Handgelenks zauberte er ein kleines Medizinkoffer neben ihm herbei und bandagierte das Gelenk. Dann stand er auf und verschwand im Bad.

„Draco?" Es war fünf Uhr morgens. Ginny setzte sich im Bett auf. Doch sie lag genau wie wenige Stunden zuvor allein im Bett. Seufzend stand sie auf und zog sich an. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Mann.

Er lag auf der Couch.

„Draco? Ach komm schon, Draco. Du musst aufstehen. Wir müssen zum Flughafen." Sie schüttelte ihn leicht. Ein unverständliches Grummeln antwortete ihr. Ginny griff zu ihrer Geheimwaffe, sie hatte jetzt einfach keine Zeit für so was.

„Draco, Darling, warum ist dein Haar denn pink?" Mit einem Ruck saß ihr Mann aufrecht da.

„Was?" Fast schon panisch tastete er auf seinem Kopf herum. Ginny lachte.

"Mit deinen Haaren ist alles in Ordnung. Jetzt steh aber auf, oder willst du im Smoking in den Flieger steigen?"

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Halb sechs." Stöhnen antwortete ihr, dann schlug die Badezimmertür zu.

Als Draco geduscht, rasiert und umgezogen eine halbe Stunde später wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien, hatte Ginny bereits Frühstück bestellt und auch entgegen genommen. Draco stürzte sich auf seine Tasse.

„Kaffee!"

Kurz darauf trafen sie sich mit Allison und Jerry und apparierten zum Flughafen.

Euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf die Kommentare geantwortet habe, ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Dafür verspreche ich, das jetzt in den Weihnachtsferien nach zu holen.


	8. Chapter 8: Schicksalsschläge

Kapitel 8: Schicksalsschläge"Draco, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Wir sind seit drei Tagen wieder zu Hause und du hast kaum ein Wort gesagt."  
Als Antwort knallte Draco nur einen Packen Briefe auf den Tisch.  
Ginny zuckte zusammen.

„Du hast ja einen befriedigenden Ersatz gefunden."

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

„'Ginny, ich weiß, dass Malfoy ein Schwein ist, das musst du mir nicht erzählen. Ein Wort von dir und ich komme dich sofort holen.' ‚Ginny, es reicht jetzt. Morgen komme ich dich holen, dann kann er dir nichts mehr tun.' Briefe von Potter! Bitte, ich will dir nicht im Wege stehen. Was ich nur nicht verstehe: ich habe dir die Möglichkeit gegeben, dich von mir zu trennen und du hast sie nicht ergriffen. Oder gehörte es von Anfang an zu deinem Plan, mich zu verletzen? Bist du nur deshalb mit mir zusammen gekommen?" Ginny war während seines Ausbruchs kalkweiß geworden. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn. Ihre Stimme war eisig. „Das denkst du also von mir? Weißt du was? Ich bin es leid. Ich habe alles versucht, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dich liebe und nicht Harry und egal was es war, du bist immer wieder auf diesen Punkt zurück gekommen. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, ich wäre auf dein Angebot eingegangen."

Die Haustür schlug knallend zu. Draco war allein.Vier Stunden später klingelte bei Jerry das Telefon. „Jerry Mansion."

„Jerry, ich bin's, Draco. Du hast nicht zufällig was von Ginny gehört?"

Jerry runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, nicht seit gestern Abend. Wieso, was ist denn los?"

Dracos Stimme klang unsicher. „Ach, wir haben uns gestritten und seit dem ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

Jerry atmete erleichtert aus. „Sie braucht einfach nur Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen."

„Das dachte ich zuerst auch, aber inzwischen ist sie seit vier Stunden weg."

Jetzt wurde auch Jerry langsam unruhig. „Ist sie vielleicht bei Alice?"

„Nein, da habe ich schon angerufen. Alice hat sie heute noch nicht gesehen."

Es klingelte in Dracos Wohnung. „Jerry, ich ruf dich später zurück, jemand ist an der Tür." 

Ginny stand vor der Tür.

Tropfnass vom Regen, mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen und voller Blut.

„Ginny!" Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und sie sank zu Boden.

„Ginny!" Draco hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Sofa setzte er sie ab und hockte sich vor sie.

„Ginny! Was ist passiert?"

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

„So furchtbar... so viel Blut..."

„Ginny. Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme klang nun eindringlicher. Sie schluchzte leicht. „Ich war so wütend. So wütend. Ich wollte was essen. Im Café an der Hauptstraße. Ich wollte über die Straße gehen. Da war ein Unfall. Der Mann vor mir - einfach zerquetscht. Alles voller Blut. Sie haben mich mit ins Krankenhaus genommen."

Sie weinte jetzt stärker, Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

„Oh Gott, Draco, ich habe das Baby verloren."   
Molly Weasley summte ein altes Kinderlied, während sie kochte. Draußen im Garten waren die Kinder von Fleur und Alicia, Fleur selbst war unterwegs und Alicia hatte sich etwas hingelegt. Molly war glücklich über den Anblick den die Kinder boten, denn sie wusste, dass bald noch ein weiteres Kind hier im Garten spielen würde, dass Kind ihrer so lange vermissten Tochter. Sie liebte ihre Schwiegertöchter, doch keine stand ihr jemals so nahe wie Ginny.

So, das Essen war fast fertig, sie sollte wohl besser Alicia wecken. Vor dem Spiegel im Flur blieb sie stehen. „Molly, du siehst ja mal wieder aus." Plötzlich wurde ihr Spiegelbild durch das ihres Schwiegersohns ersetzt. Er sah blass und übernächtigt aus.

„Draco Lieber, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Hallo, Molly. Ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht herkommen könntest. Ginny hat ihr Baby verloren."

„Merlin, natürlich komme ich sofort. Gib mir nur die Koordinaten und ein bisschen Zeit zu packen und schon bin ich da."

Draco zögerte einen Moment. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ein Flugzeug nimmst, Molly. Exkontinentales Apparieren ist schon schwer genug, wenn man den Ort kennt, an den man appariert, aber nahezu unmöglich, wenn man ihn nicht kennt. Außerdem gibt es dir ein bisschen mehr Zeit, alles zu organisieren."

„Aber ich bin doch noch nie mit so einem Muggelding geflogen, ich weiß doch gar nicht..."

„Ich werde alles arrangieren. Ich buche dir einen Flug, jemanden der dich ins Flugzeug setzt und Jerry wird dich hier am Flughafen abholen. Es ist ganz einfach und alles wird gut gehen."

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ich frage Hermine, ob sie mich zum Flughafen bringen kann." „Eins noch Molly, bitte erzähl noch niemandem von Ginnys Fehlgeburt."

„Natürlich nicht! Obwohl, Arthur muss ich es wohl erzählen, vor ihm kann man einfach keine Geheimnisse haben." Draco nickte nur und war verschwunden.


	9. Chapter 9: Reise ins Ungewisse

Kapitel 9: Reise ins Ungewisse

Molly war nervös. Hermine stand neben ihr. „Was hat Mal- Draco dir gesagt was du machen sollst?"   
Molly kramte einen Zettel aus der Tasche. „Ähm, also, ich soll zum Informationsschalter gehen und dort meinen Namen nennen."   
Hermine seufzte. „Also gut, gehen wir. Da vorne ist der Schalter."  
Eine junge Frau lächelte sie an. „Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Ähm, mein Name ist Molly Weasley und..."  
„Ah, Mrs Weasley, ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden. Mein Name ist Anne Scott, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben oder etwas brauchen, wenden Sie sich bitte an mich."  
Molly, überrascht von diesem Redefluss, verabschiedete sich schnell von Hermine und folgte dann Ms Scott.  
„Haben Sie Gepäck?" Molly dachte an die kleingezauberten Koffer in ihrer Handtasche.  
„Ah, nein, nur meine Handtasche."  
„Das ist gut, wir sind etwas spät dran. Steigen Sie bitte ein."  
Die Frau wies auf ein Flughafencart, mit welchem sie beide zu Flugsteig 17 fuhren, von wo aus ihr Flugzeug in Kürze starten würde. Ms Scott begleitete Molly zu ihrem Platz in der nahezu leeren ersten Klasse.   
„So, Mrs Weasley, hier ist ihr Platz. Schnallen Sie sich bitte an, wir starten jetzt. Etwa eine Stunde nach dem Start gibt es Abendessen, danach einen Film. In etwa zehn Stunden erreichen wir Vancouver. Wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen sollten, zögern Sie nicht, mich oder einen der anderen Flugbegleiter zu fragen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug."  
Damit verschwand Ms Scott, um sich ihren anderen Verpflichtungen zu zuwenden.

Zehn Stunden später taumelte eine erschöpfte Molly Weasley aus dem Flieger. Der Flug an sich war überraschend ruhig gewesen, doch auf Grund der Nervosität und der Sorge um ihre einzige Tochter war es für Molly eine einzige Qual gewesen. Suchend sah sie sich um. Sie sollte doch abgeholt werden, oder?  
„Mrs Weasley, hier drüben!"  
Jerry Mansion schob sich durch die Menge. „Mrs Weasley, es freut mich Sie wieder zu sehen, auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte es wäre unter weniger ernsten Umständen. Hier, vielleicht hilft Ihnen das ein bisschen sich besser zu orientieren." Er reichte ihr einen Becher mit Tee.  
Molly lächelte. „Vielen Dank."  
Jerry führte sie langsam durch die Hallen, aus dem Flughafengebäude hinaus und zu einem Auto. Sie reihten sich in den Verkehr ein und nach kurzer Zeit, dank der Magie des Wagens, erreichten sie die große Penthousewohnung, in der die Malfoys einen Großteil ihres öffentlichen und privaten Lebens verbrachten.  
Draco öffnete ihnen die Tür. Er sah besorgt und sehr müde aus, aber trotzdem begrüßte er Molly freundlich. „Vielen Dank, Molly, dass du her gekommen bist. Ginny ist im Schlafzimmer." Draco deutete auf eine Tür im ersten Stock der Wohnung.

Ginny lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Molly setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
„Hallo, Baby. Wie geht's dir?" Ginny wandte leicht den Kopf, sodass sie ihre Mutter ansehen konnte.  
„Nicht gut," flüsterte sie. Dann fing sie an zu weinen.  
Molly streichelte beruhigend das Haar ihrer Tochter. „Schlaf ein bisschen. Ich werde solange etwas kochen, ja?" Ginny nickte.  
Molly wartete noch einen Moment, bis sie sicher war, dass ihr Baby schlief. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach der Küche.


	10. Chapter 10: Heilung

Kapitel 10: Heilen

Kapitel 10: Heilen

Ginny stand tatsächlich auf zum Essen. Molly hatte Yorkshirepudding gemacht und Cottage Pie und viele andere Speisen, die Ginny als Kind am liebsten gegessen hatte. Molly und Draco plauderten über unwichtige Dinge und Ginny lächelte sogar ab und zu. Beim Nachtisch – Schokoladenkuchen mit Vanilleeis – wandte Molly sich Ginny zu. „Ginny, Liebes, wie wäre es, wenn du mir morgen mal die Stadt zeigen würdest? Wir könnten ein bisschen einkaufen und uns einen schönen Tag machen." Bevor Ginny antworten konnte, mischte Draco sich ein. „Natürlich, Molly. Ginny wird dir gern alles zeigen. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch mit Jerry, Allison und mir zum Mittagessen treffen würdet?" „Oh, eine fantastische Idee. Vielleicht könntet ihr mir dann auch gleich mal eure Firma zeigen."

Später wuschen Ginny und Molly das Geschirr ab, während Draco kurz mit Jerry telefonierte. „Mum, ich kann morgen nicht mit dir einkaufen gehen. Es – es kommt mir so falsch vor." Molly hielt im Abtrocknen inne und drehte sich zu Ginny. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber du bist nicht allein. Auch Draco hat ein Kind verloren und nun fürchtet er, auch dich zu verlieren. Nein, lass mich ausreden. Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel gekuckt? Du siehst mehr tot als lebendig aus. Tagelang hast du dich in deinem Zimmer verkrochen und dich in deinem Schmerz eingeigelt. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Du gehst morgen mit mir in die Stadt und sei es nur, um Draco das Gefühl zu geben, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Denn das wird es, auch wenn du das jetzt nicht glaubst." Ginny schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte sie: „Danke, Mum." Dieses ‚Danke' sagte alles, was es zwischen den beiden Frauen, Mutter und Tochter, zu sagen gab.

Später lagen Ginny und Draco im Bett. Rücken an Rücken hingen sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und warteten auf den Schlaf. Plötzlich fühlte Draco eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Ginny lag im zugewandt. „Draco, es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich so in mir selbst verkrochen, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, das es auch dir schlecht geht." Eine Träne rann langsam über ihre Wange. Draco fing sie mit seinem Finger auf. Ginny lachte leicht. „Und ich dachte, ich könnte nicht mehr weinen." Draco zog sie in seine Arme, presste sie in einer knochenzermalmenden Umarmung an sich. „Ich habe solche Angst, Ginny. Ich will dich nicht verlieren," murmelte er leise in ihr Ohr. „Niemals, Peppermint. Niemals."

In der Geborgenheit der Nähe des jeweils anderen schwelgend schliefen sie beide friedlich bis zum Morgen.


	11. Chapter 11: Life goes on

Kapitel 11: Life goes on

„Los, Ginny, steh auf. Es ist schon neun Uhr vorbei und ich will noch etwas von der Stadt sehen, bevor wir uns mit Draco zum Mittagessen treffen!" Verschlafen blinzelte Ginny ihre Mutter an. „Los, Ginny, steh auf und mach dich fertig. Kaffee ist in der Küche. Ich hab Brownies gemacht." Mit einem Satz sprang Ginny aus dem Bett. Nichts brachte sie so schnell auf die Beine wie Brownies.

Eine halbe Stunde später spazierten Ginny und Molly gemütlich durch die Straßen von Vancouver. Ginny zeigte Molly einige der Sehenswürdigkeiten, den Stanley Park, den Harbour Center Tower und den Dr. Sun Yat-Sen Classical Chinese Garden. Sie kauften einige Souvenirs, wobei Ginny darauf bestand, zu bezahlen („Mum, ich bin reich. Ich hab mir mein Geld erarbeitet, also lass es mich auch ausgeben!"). Mittags trafen sie sich mit Draco zum Mittagessen in einem kleinen Restaurant.

„Am Anfang haben wir öfter hier gegessen, Mum. Die Preise sind niedrig und das Essen ist gut. Und weder Draco noch ich konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich kochen. Außerdem lag es genau zwischen meinem Job, der Wohnung und Draco's Haltestelle der SkyTrain." Molly war verwirrt. „Aber euer Appartement liegt doch ganz woanders." Draco lachte. Bei sich dachte Molly, dass es ein nettes Lachen war. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja, unser jetziges Appartement liegt ganz woanders. Aber zu Beginn hatten wir ein kleines Dreizimmerappartement nicht weit von hier. Wir können es dir nach dem Essen zeigen."

Nach dem Essen gingen sie dann auch tatsächlich zu der kleinen Seitenstraße, in der die Wohnung gelegen war. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und Ginny musste zurück denken, an die Zeit vor fünf Jahren, als sie zum ersten Mal diese Treppe hinaufgestiegen waren. Oben angekommen zog Draco einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. „Aber ist das denn in Ordnung, wenn wir hier so einfach reingehen? Was werden denn die Bewohner sagen?" Molly war ein wenig besorgt. Draco lachte nur und schloss die Tür auf.

„Die Bewohner werden sagen: Nur hereinspaziert." „Mum, die Wohnung gehört immer noch Draco und mir. Sie ist so eine Art Rückzugsort für uns. Durch den Erfolg unserer Firma brauchten wir eine Wohnung, wo wir ab und zu auch mal Gäste empfangen konnten. Deshalb das Penthouse. Aber das hier, das ist unser Anfang."

Die Wohnung sah noch fast genauso aus wie zu der Zeit, als Ginny, Draco und Jerry ihre Firma gegründet hatten. Der niedrige Tisch im Wohnzimmer, immer noch umgeben von Kissen. Allerdings hatten sich einige Regale mit Büchern und Krimskrams und ein abgewetztes, bequemes Sofa und einige Sessel dazu gesellt. Ein paar Bilder hingen an der Wand: Ginny in ihrer Cananda United Uniform mit Besen, Draco am Tag seines Abschlusses von der Abendschule, sein Diplom in Wirtschaftsmanagement, ihr Hochzeitsfoto, Ginny konzentriert bei der Arbeit an den Einzelteilen eines Besens, ein Foto von Ginny, Draco, Jerry und Allison, ein paar Bilder von Vancouver. „Allison hat diese Bilder gemalt." „Sie sind sehr schön. Oh, Ginny, du warst so eine wunderschöne Braut!" Molly schniefte ein bisschen. „Ich hab noch mehr Bilder in der anderen Wohnung. Wenn du willst, dann zeige ich sie dir nachher." Molly betupfte sich die Augen. „Gerne."

Draco schaltete sich ein. „Wir haben die Wohnung eigentlich nur per Zufall gefunden. Sie gehörte einem alten Zauberer. Er und seine Frau hatten hier gewohnt, aber nach ihrem Tod haben sein Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter ihn in ein Altersheim gesteckt. Er hat sie uns zu einem verblüffend niedrigen Preis verkauft, wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn sie oder das Geld bekommt." Ginny kicherte. „Draco war gar nicht so begeistert. Die Küche ist nämlich mit lauter Mugglegeräten ausgestattet. Aber dann war er so begeistert von der Spülmaschine und der Waschmaschine, nicht zu vergessen der Kaffeemaschine, dass wir sie in unserer neuen Wohnung auch unbedingt haben mussten." Auch Molly musste kichern. Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn wir noch zur Firma wollen, dann müssen wir jetzt gehen."

Das Firmengelände war riesig. Molly war völlig überwältigt. „Und das gehört alles euch?" „Uns, Jerry und einigen wenigen Investoren. Allison hat inzwischen auch einen Anteil. Da ist sie ja." Allison erwartete sie in der Eingangshalle.

„Wir haben ein kleines Problem in der Besentesthalle. Könntet ihr euch das mal ansehen?" Dann wandte sie sich an Mrs Weasley. „Mrs Weasley, es ist schön, Sie zu sehen. Ich hatte leider noch keine Gelegenheit, mich bei Ihnen für das wundervolle Abendessen zu bedanken. Es war wirklich sehr lecker. Würden Sie mir vielleicht das Rezept für ihren Kartoffelauflauf geben? Bei den drei Chaoten bleibt es oft an mir hängen, etwas Anständiges zu Essen zu machen." „Wirklich? Sind sie denn so unfähig?" Allison lachte. „Ginny bringt einen ganz ordentlichen Nachtisch oder auch Kuchen zu Stande, Draco kann Nudeln machen, und Jerry ist ganz große Klasse im Essen bestellen." Molly lachte. „Ich werde Ginny das Rezept geben für Sie."

Inzwischen waren sie in einer großen unterirdischen Quidditschhalle angekommen. In der Mitte standen einige Männer herum.

Draco hob die Stimme: „Was scheint denn das Problem zu sein, meine Herren?" Gemeinsam mit Ginny ging er auf die Männer zu. Allison zog Molly ein wenig zurück. „Hey Boss, Lady Boss. Mitchell ist krank und Bob hat Urlaub. Wir brauchen aber unbedingt ein paar neue Ergebnisse für den neuen Wolkenstern 110. Sonst kommen wir mit den Tests nicht weiter und die Produktion verzögert sich."

„Mitchell und Bob sind die Testflieger. Neben Ginny sind sie die einzigen, die die Prototypen fliegen dürfen, " flüsterte Allison Molly zu. Diese gab ihr ein wissendes Lächeln. „Mitchell ist gar nicht krank, oder?" Als Antwort zwinkerte Allison ihr nur zu.

In der Mitte des Raumes zuckte Draco die Schultern und seufzte. „Damit müssen wir leben. Hoffen wir, dass Mitchell morgen wieder fit ist. Ihr könnt heute nichts mehr machen, geht nach Hause." Ginny zupfte Draco am Ärmel. „Draco, eine Verzögerung würde uns Millionen von Dollar kosten, das können wir uns nicht leisten," zischte sie ihm zu. „Und was sollen wir machen? Wenn Mitchell krank ist, ist er krank. Es ist unglücklich, dass Bob gerade jetzt im Urlaub ist, aber so ist es nun mal. Wir haben keinen Testflieger hier, also können wir keinen Testflug machen." „Können wir doch. Hey, Jungs, ich mach den Testflug." „Ginny, bist du sicher…" „Ja. Wir können uns keine Verzögerung leisten." Damit stolzierte sie zu den Männern hinüber und lies sich die Schutzausrüstung anlegen. Minuten später bestieg sie den Besen und drückte sich ab.

Fliegen war wundervoll. Ginny schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Nichts konnte ihr etwas anhaben, während sie flog. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr es ihr fehlte, in der kurzen Zeit seit dem Spiel gegen die Chudley Cannons. Der Besen flog sich gut. Ausbalanciert und gut kalibriert. Vielleicht ihre beste Arbeit bis dato. Sie zog den Besen in einige Flugmanöver.

Am Boden sah Molly voller Ehrfurcht zu ihrer Tochter hinauf. „Das ist das Manöver, das Ginny während der Jagd auf den Schnatz gemacht hat, oder?" Sie deutet auf Ginny, die den Besen in eine Rotation gezwungen hatte. Allison nickte. „In dieser Position erzeugt der Besen ein eigenes Mini-Gravitationsfeld. Es hält den Flieger auf dem Besen, gibt ihm zum Beispiel bei Verletzungen einen Moment Zeit, sich zu orientieren. Bei dem Spiel wurde Ginny von einem Klatscher getroffen. Ihre Schulter war ziemlich stark verletzt. Deshalb hat sie dieses Manöver geflogen. Und natürlich um Harry Potter zu verwirren." Oben machte Ginny gerade eine Vollbremsung mit ihrem Besen. Einige Minuten später landete sie.

„Wow, der Besen ist fantastisch! Unsere beste Arbeit bis jetzt. Vollkommen ausbalanciert. Das Gravitationsfeld ist stark. Allerdings wir die Geschwindigkeit weniger von dem GF beeinträchtigt als beim Wolkenstern 100. Das wird der Rennbesen des Jahres!" Dann wandte sie sich an einen der Männer, der ein Klippboard trug. „Kyle, was hast du für Daten?" Die beiden begannen zu fachsimpeln. Molly lächelte Draco zu. Dies war eindeutig die richtige Idee gewesen. Ginny strahlte. Das fliegen hatte ihr gut getan. Ein weiterer Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Einige Tage später war es leider Zeit für Molly, wieder abzufliegen. Ginny ging es besser. Sie war noch lange nicht über den Verlust ihres Babys hinweg, würde es wahrscheinlich nie sein. Aber sie hatte es geschafft, sich aus dem Loch herauszuziehen, in das sie gefallen war. Molly hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Ginny genug aß und aus der Wohnung kam. In der kurzen Zeit hatten sie sämtliche Sehenswürdigkeiten in und um Vancouver besichtigt, waren ausgiebig shoppen gegangen und jeden Tag hatte Ginny mindestens eine Stunde auf dem Besen verbracht. Molly hatte gekocht und genug Mahlzeiten eingefroren, dass Draco und Ginny zwei Wochen davon essen konnten. Zweimal am Tag. Mit Jerry und Allison.

Am Tag ihrer Abreise nahm Molly Draco zur Seite. „Draco, die Malfoys und die Weasleys haben seit Jahrhunderten im Streit gelegen. Aber es ist gut, dass ihr beide darüber hinweg gesehen habt, du und Ginny. Du bist gut für sie. Und ich glaube, sie ist gut für dich. Willkommen in der Familie." „Mrs Weasley, …" „Mum, oder Molly, bitte." „Molly, ich liebe Ginny. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Danke." Sie tätschelte seine Wange. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch überlegen, deine Mutter zu kontaktieren. Sie würde sich sicher freuen." Damit ging Molly zu ihrer Tochter hinüber, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

Wow, was für eine lange Zeit. Es war nicht meine Absicht, euch so lange warten zu lassen. Aber dann kam das Abi, der Umzug in ein anders Land zum Studieren, das Studium, Prüfungen, wieder Umzug, Studium, Prüfungen, wieder Umzug in anderes Land, Studium. Es tut mir sooo leid! Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt auch gerade für meine Prüfungen lernen, aber ich hab mich gestern zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder bei eingeloggt und eure ganzen tollen Reviews gelesen. Da musste ich einfach schreiben.

Die ersten drei Sätze tummel sich seit Jahren auf meinem PC, den Rest hab ich heute geschrieben. Ich hoffe, der Übergang ist nicht zu holperig und die Grammatik nicht zu seltsam. Da ich die letzten drei Jahre hauptsächlich im Ausland verbracht habe (England und Frankreich), hat meine deutsche Grammatik etwas gelitten. Seht es mir nach, ich bitte euch.

Ich verspreche euch, dass ich noch vor Ende des Sommers ein neues Kapitel schreiben werde. Als erstes muss ich jetzt leider für meine Prüfungen lernen (bäh), aber dann werde ich mich dran setzten und diese Geschichte weiter schreiben.

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hasse es selbst wie die Pest, wenn meine Lieblingsgeschichten einfach nicht weitergeführt werden. Und ich hasse mich umso mehr dafür, dass ich es genauso gemacht habe.


End file.
